High School Life original
by LZfanatic12
Summary: this story has been redone so see High School Life for more in the future..
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey it's me again with another story: ) If you read my other story it's going to be on hold since I have writers block it'll go away I know it's sad I only have 2 chapters and I have writers block well actually I'm editing but anyways about this story I know this is a big dream but when I get older I'm going to make this a anime series or something… cause I always wanted a Zelda series (disclude the "excuuuuuuuuuse me princess" one) well anyways I know this chapter is short but it'll get better and the romance is kinda slow ish… and of course this is a ZeLink thing… ok on with the short chapter….. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1****: Introduction**

**Link Foster, a handsome, hot 15 year old depressed teenager trying to survive high school. He has no friends, no family, not much money, and a little house (but not real little). He had friends once but it only lasted for a week, long story. So, obviously, he lives alone. This is his first day of school and his first day going to Hyrule High.**

**He use to live in Ordon, but he was sick of the schools, so he decided to move. Everyone in Ordon adored Link, especially the kids. Since Link needs a job and he loves Ordon still, he decided to go visit on the weekends. In Ordon he is a goat herder, so that's his job and that's the main reason why he visits Ordon. **

**He also go visits his sensei, Sensei Cozen. That's right; he knows how to use a sword and karate. Sensei Cozen is a very mysterious person, but I suppose all sensei's are. Link is an expert with both swords and karate. His dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman. He's also good at archery, cooking, swimming, horseback riding, playing video games, playing with kids, and herding goats.**

**This will be his sophomore year, but will it be a good year or a bad year like all of his other years? We'll have to wait and see.**

**Zelda Harkinian, a 15 year old teenager, but not only is she a teenager, she is the princess of Hyrule in disguise. She has a mom and a dad (the queen, Ruby, and the king, Ralph), her 19 year old sister, Alissa, and her 5 year old brother, Zac. **

**She also has 4 friends: Malon, Saria, Elice, and Megan. All 4 of her friends have boyfriends. Malon has Sheik, Saria has Mido, Elice has Joe, and Megan has Chris.**

**Zelda's a sophomore and today's the 1****st**** day of school. The only good thing about school is hanging out with friends. Anyways, the only people who knows Zelda's secret is her family and friends, disclude their boyfriends.**

**Zelda thinks that all guys cares about is appearance, but for some reason she thinks she's ugly. Well, not technically but she think she's not beautiful, but she is. Anyways, she's good at playing with kids, archery, cooking, swimming, doing magic (when no one's around), and horseback riding. So, is her Sophomore year going to be like her other years or will this year change her life. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and review plz I love reviews! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day at Hyrule High

**Well this chapter should be longer… actually it is longer, way longer. Anyways on with the chapter….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2****: First day at Hyrule High**

Beep beep beep bee… smash! "Ugh, stupid alarm clock." Every morning Link breaks his alarm clock, every morning! He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to get ready for school. He gets done and slowly walks to the kitchen.

"My life sucks…." By the way, Link's boss's name is Fado and he's about 30 years older than Link. Rusl, an older friend of Link's, pays for Link's bills, since Link is still too young and he doesn't have a huge job in order to pay bills and stuff. Link doesn't think that; he thinks Rusl just has pity on him.

"I wonder if I could make some friends at this school, but how? I mean, I can't walk to some random ked and say 'Hey, want to be my friend?' I mean, it's easy to make friends in grade school… you're just kids. You can ask another kid, 'Hey, you want to play tag with me?' and the other kid would say, 'Sure.' Then later, bam you're friends. Now that I'm in high school, it's going to be much harder."

He cooks himself an egg sandwich then eats it. Later, he finished, he goes to a mirror, combs his hair and looks at himself. "Awesome. Ok Link, make a good impression." He grabs his stuff, walks out the door, locks the door (to his house), and walks to Hyrule High.

At Hyrule High

'_Aw Hyrule High, ok Link make a good impression and smile.' _ He practices his smiling, _'Close enough.'_ He walks in the school.

In principal's office

"Here you go Mr. Foster, man, here's your schedule and welcome to Hyrule High, man."  
"Um, thanks."  
"You're welcome, man, and welcome to Hyrule High."  
"Um, you already said that…"  
"….Uh, yeah man, I know, man, but who cares, yo."  
"Uh… ok?"  
"Go to your first hour class before your late, man."  
"Ok."

The bell rings

"Look now you're late, man. Go, now!"  
"Ok, ok."

He leaves and goes to his first hour, which is Algebra.  
Once he arrived in the room the teacher was talking and still didn't notice him.

"So today we're going to talk about Algebra considering…"  
"Ahem."  
"Oh, hello, are you Link Foster?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Ok, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"  
He looked at her weirdly.  
"You mean like stand in front of the class and talk about myself?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Um, I'm Link…"  
"Tell us more like who your parents are and where you're from and stuff like that." He mumbles something, "what was that?"  
"Uh, nothing, um I'm from Ordon…"  
"Go on."  
"….Uh…"  
"Keep going!"  
"Well what else do you want me to say woman?"  
"Well, what did you do?"  
"…Nothing…"  
"You got to be kidding me! What kind of student do I have?"  
"Uh……"  
"Answer me!"  
"Um, can I take my seat?"  
"Sigh, I guess, since you're not saying anything else… ok, there's an empty seat next to Zelda, over there." She points to the girl named Zelda who was just looking at her desk.  
"Ok, thank you." '_Wow did she point to her, she's hot!'_

Later, the bell rings

Before Link could get up, Zelda stopped him.  
"Um… hi."  
"Hi."  
"Um, yeah… hi."  
"Hi?"  
"…. I'm not so good with conversations…"  
He gets up. "Yeah, I can tell."  
"Um, I was wondering if… if I could show you around."

"What's wrong? If you don't that's…"  
"No, that's not it, it's just…"  
"What? You can tell me, I want to be your friend…"  
"Tch… friends…"  
"…. Do you miss your friends from your old school?"  
"…. I don't have any…" He left her standing there, sad.

Once he was at his locker he started to think of Zelda. _'Zelda… she's odd; she walks up to me and pretty much does what I thought would never happen…. I mean she comes up to me and goes 'hi want be friends?' I mean, come on…'_  
"Um, hi."  
"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," he turned around, "so, are we going to have another 'um hi' conversation or what?"  
"No, I'm just curious about you."  
"What's there to be curious about?"  
"I want to know more about you."  
"Tch, why?"  
"Because, I want to be your friend."  
"…You know, you don't have to pity me…"  
"I'm not; I wanted to be your friend even before you told me that."  
"Well guess what, I don't need friends." He slammed his locker and leaves but she follows.  
"You seemed lonely, and I want to help."  
"I don't care."  
"Why don't you want any friends?"  
"They're annoying, just like you."  
"Wait, does that mean we're friends?"  
What? No!"  
"But you said friends are annoying and you said I was annoying so…"  
"We're not friends!" I don't need friends! I don't want any friends! Now leave me alone!"

He goes to the guy's bathroom.

"Hey!"  
"Go away!"  
_'What's his problem? All I wanted was to be friends… normally, new students would want friends but he's shutting everyone out…. I wonder why?'_

She stood by the guys bathroom waiting for Link to come out, once he did he looks at her angrily and she nervously waves. "Hi."  
"What do you want?"  
"I just want to know why you don't want any friends. Normal transfer students…"  
"That's the key word 'normal'. I'm not normal nor will I ever be normal…"  
"Hey, I didn't say you weren't normal I was going to say normally, new students would want friends but you… why don't you want friends?"  
"….It's a long story…"  
"Come on, I have time."  
"No, the bell is about to ring…."

He left and went to his next class.

'_At least I know something's wrong… I'll bug him after 2__nd__ hour.'_

Later, after second hour, at Link's locker

"Um, hi."

He turned around with an annoyed face. "How long are you going to keep bugging me?"  
"Until you say yes."  
"Sigh, I told you already, I don't want any friends…"  
"Why?"  
"… I had a bad experience, ok?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"…I don't want to talk about it…"  
"Oh…. Ok…."  
"Sigh, were you being serious about being my friend or were you just making fun of me?"  
"I'm serious! I really want to be your friend."  
"Well, I guess I can give it another try... you are cute and you seem to be kind after all…"  
"Yeah, wait, what did you say?"  
"Um, I guess…."  
"No, after you said that…."  
"Oh, ha-ha, I said you're cute and kind."  
"I am not cute."  
"Oh no, you're not one of those girls who are cute but think you're not are you?"  
"Well, I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Fine; what if I said you're beautiful?"  
She blushes. "Um, I have to go."  
"Hey, if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything…."  
"That's not it; I just have a hard time talking to cute guys." She covered her mouth with both her hands and took off to her next class.  
_'Wow; I think that's the first time someone's ever called me cute. I wonder if she meant it though, and does she really want to be my friend?'_

He shuts his locker and head towards his next class. Once he entered the room he searched around for a spot to sit but instead he spots her. He walked over towards her and stops.

"Um, hi… crap…"  
"Hehe, hi…"  
"Um, about…"  
"Please, just forget about it."  
"Sigh… do you still want to be my friend?"  
"Of course; why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, I don't know."  
"Here," she puts her hand out, "let's shake on it."  
He looks at it then grabs her hand and they shake hands. "Did you know you have soft hands?"  
"Did you know you're weird?"  
"Yeah," he lets go of her hand and looks at his feet, "I get that a lot…"  
"It's a good weird though."  
He looks up at her. "A good weird?"  
"Yeah."  
"Um, thank you?"

Later, the bell rings and class started. Link took a seat next to Zelda and blah blah blah…. Later, lunchtime

"Hey Link, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?"  
"Well…."  
"Don't worry; the only thing we bite is our food."  
He smiles, "Ok."  
"Just a heads up, my friends have boyfriends so they might bring them…" He nods his head.  
_'Man, it would be so much nicer if it was just me and her… Whoa; watch what you say Link, you barely know her… I really got to stop talking to myself…'_

They get their food while Link follows Zelda to her table. She pointed to her table and that's when Link stopped dead in his tracks.

'_Crap! What is __he__ doing here? Grrrr, I feel like strangling him… Mido…'  
_Zelda stopped when she noticed Link had stopped; she turned around to find him glaring at her table. "Link? Link, what's wrong?" He still did not respond but stood there lost in thought. "Link?"  
"Huh? Oh, um… I… I can't eat with you… sorry, I'm… not hungry…."

He throws away his untouched food, puts his tray at the window and left the cafeteria without being seen from Zelda's table.

Later that day

All day Zelda's been trying to talk to Link but for some reason he ignores her. "Ok, time to go," but before he could leave Zelda stood in his way with her hands on her hip giving him the look, "sigh, what is it?"  
"Why have you been ignoring me?"  
He looked away. "I haven't been ignor…."  
"Oh yes you have! I try talking to you and what do you do, you ignore me and walk away."  
"Sigh…. Sorry…"  
"Will you at least give me an explanation as to why you've been ignoring me?"  
He looked at her and smiled. "No."  
"Gasp. And why not?"  
"Ha, maybe later."

He walked around her and leaves her confused.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, I was going to post this chapter 2 days ago but I got real sick and threw up… although I don't think you needed to know that but anyways. Then I was going to post it yesterday but I couldn't since my parents kicked me off so I post it today….. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy and motivated… :) and you'll get a cookie! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:What Link does at his house

**Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy doing other stuff like scholarships and collages and stuff… anyways I'll been honest but I'm already on chapter 11 in my notebook but I can't think of what to write so I've also been busy thinking and since my parents won't let me on the computer unless it's something important so yeah here's chapter 3 I hope it doesn't suck to bad and I'm sorry to say but there won't be any ZeLink for awhile…. So sorry… ok here's chapter 3….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3****: What Link does at his house**

At Link's house

Link walked in his house and sat on the couch to watch some T.V. He flips through the cannels but there was nothing on. "Great, there's nothing on…" He turns the T.V. off and thinks of what to do. "… I got it!"

He ran outside, trips over a stick, gets back up, and run towards Epona's stable, which was in the backyard. "Hi Epona!"  
She nay's… (**Ok I don't know how to spell a horse sound effect so I'm just going to spell it as nay) **

"It's good to see you too," she licks his face, "ha-ha, I'm guessing you're hungry?"  
"Nah."  
"Ok, hold on." He gets her food and water and lets her eat and drink. He pets her with a smile and goes back inside. "Hmm, what to do, what to do? Ah-ha!"  
He ran to the cabinet, grabbed his sword, and went back outside to do some training. "Hi-ya!"

2 hours later

"Ha-ha, I finally got it… Spin Attack!" He did the move but got a little dizzy, "Whoa, I need to work on that; if I get a little dizzy just doing 1 Spin Attack, I'm still too weak…. Practice makes perfect."

He went back inside, set his sword back on the cabinet, walks back to the couch and plops down. "Phew, I'm pooped…." He lies on the couch, looking at the ceiling while thinking about Zelda. "Zelda…" _'I've only known her for 1 day but… it seems like I've known her my whole life… how is that even possible…' _"What am I talking about, I just met her! Ugh, what's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about her… I wonder if I should tell her about my… no! I barely know her but… I think I can trust her…."his stomach growls, "Gee, all this talking about Zelda is making me hungry….. How that makes sense I have no idea…" He gets up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and looks for something to eat, "Hmm, what to eat?" He spots some chicken, grabs it and starts cooking. He grabs a plate, and fills it up with a chicken breast, green beans, and some mash potatoes. He goes to his table, sat down, and started to eat. While he was eating he was thinking about… her… _'What would it feel like if someone else cooked for me?'_

He looked at the sink and imaged a lady washing dishes, he could only see her back but once she turned around to smile at him, his eyes went wide and he started to hit his head on the table. "Why the hell am I thinking of Zelda?! What is wrong with me?! Gah!" He didn't finish eating so he put it away for left-overs. "I'm going to practice some more.

In Link's backyard

"Hi-ya. Finally! I have finally perfected the Spin Attack. Hi-ya Phew. Ok, tomorrow is Thursday so I'll go back to Ordon Friday after school then I'll stay there till Sunday night…. Sigh…." So, the rest of the time Link practices his moves and works on his karate. Afterwards, he went to bed….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Sorry this chapter was so short but that's how it went, the next chapter will also be short… sorry to tell you but don't worry the chapters will get longer, I promise now please review! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Information from Alissa

**I'm telling ya all now this story is a good story, one of my favorites; so here's chapter 4 :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4****: Information from Alissa**

Rewind to 3:15, at Zelda's house

"I'm home; if anyone cares I'll be watching some T.V." She plopped on the couch and started to watch a chick flick movie.  
Minutes later Zelda's mom walked in the room and sat by Zelda.

"So, how was your first day of school? Anything exciting?"  
"Well, we got a new transfer student…"  
"That's great, oops hold on, I think I left something on the stove."  
"Ok."

She left and went the kitchen while Zelda went back to watching her movie. Alissa ran down the stairs and got in front of the T.V. blocking Zelda's view. "Hey!"  
"So," she turns the T.V. off, "I heard you got a new transfer student…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, is it a girl or a boy?"  
"A boy?"  
"Ek! What color hair does he have? Is he cute? How old is he? Are his eyes blue? What's his name? What's his personality like? Come on tell me already!"  
"Ok? Well, he has dirty-blonde hair, he's the hottest guy I have ever seen, he's 15, his eyes are blue… but when you look in his eyes…. It reminds you of the ocean… and you just get lost and…." she looks at Alissa who was smiling and giggling. "And his name is Link."  
"Link?"  
"Yeah."  
"…Did he come from Ordon?"  
"I don't know… he never said…"  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't…"  
"Do you know him?"  
"Well, I never met the guy but I heard he's very hot."  
"That's true…. Wait, how do you know him?"  
"My friend, Ilia, knows him."  
"Who?"  
"Ilia, she lives in Ordon. Sigh. She tried to talk to him but he was always depressed or something… and when Ilia asked if they could be friends, he refused! Tch, what a jerk."  
_'Strange… he said yes to me… although, it did take him awhile to cooperate…' _"Maybe something happened…"  
"I don't know what's wrong with him but it seemed like he wanted to be alone."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know…. Ilia tried to talk to him but he didn't talk much…"  
_'Now that I recall he was quite depressed when I met him; something happened and I want to know what' _"I wonder what's wrong…."  
"Zelda, if you're thinking you can get info. Out of him, think again. He won't talk to anyone."  
"That's not true, because I talked to him, and he talked back."  
"Really? Wow, he must really like you then…."  
"Hey!" she blushes.  
"Anyways, I think you should just give up on him. If what you said is true then he probably won't talk to you that long."  
"That's where you're wrong, I'm not going to give up on him, and I will get the info. out of him."  
"Ha, good luck with that."  
"Why would I give up? He's my friend."  
"Friend? Ilia said he hates having friends."  
"Well, I got him to agree…. It was hard but…."  
"Whatever."  
"I'll show you; now if you don't mind, I'm heading to my room."  
While Zelda was walking up the stairs, Alissa yells, "You won't get anything from him!"  
"Yes I will!" She called back.

In Zelda's room

She plops on her bed and starts thinking, _'Now that I think about it, Mido moved here about 2 years ago…. Is it possible that he came from Ordon and he knows anything about Link? Wait a minute; did Link ignore me because I wanted to be friends and since he never had any it felt awkward or something? Hmm, I guess I'll find out tomorrow…' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sry, for the short chapter but that's how it came anyways I don't know if the next update will be a short update cause Easter is coming up and that's when I leave for Senior trip and won't come back till Friday so I don't know if I'll be able to post it this week and if I don't post it by Easter then you know you'll have to wait till I get back… sry:( Ok, please review! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner not a date

**So, I guess I updated before my senior trip yeah me! Anyways this chapter won't be that long but it'll be longer than the others…. I think… Just a warning but there's 1 bad word in this chapter I really don't think it's a big deal but whoever doesn't like it well… just live with it… ok on with chapter 5…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5****: Dinner (not a date)**

The next day, at Saria's locker

Zelda walked towards Saria locker to find Mido with Saria. _'Perfect.'_  
"Hey Saria; hey Mido."  
"Hello."  
"Um, Mido, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure, I'm all ears."  
"Um, before you moved here, where did you come from?"  
"Ordon, why?"  
"…. Oh, uh, no reason. Um, ok, thank you." She left.  
"Um, you're welcome?"

While Zelda was walking she thought, _'Ok, if Mido came from Ordon and Link came from Ordon, does that mean they know each other?' _She headed towards Link's locker and luckily he was there. _'Ok, it's time to confront.'_

She walked towards him. "H-hello." _'Come on Zelda, get it together!_  
He turns to face her. "Hi."  
"So," she crosses her arms, "I hear you're from Ordon…"  
He turns back to his locker. "Uh, yeah?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Uh…….. you never asked…"  
"Yeah but… fine… I have a question."  
"Sigh, what?"  
"Do you know Mido Kokori?"  
He slammed his locker door, which startled Zelda and screamed, "You mean Mido the fuckin' jerk!!" With that being said he stomps away.  
Zelda stood there shocked while everyone was looking in her direction. After awhile in shock she quickly followed him.  
"Link!" he ignored her, "Link!" She caught up to him, grabbed the back of his shirt, then pulls him back so he could face her, "What's your problem?" no response, "What's wrong with you?"  
He jerked away and yelled, "I was born!"  
With that being said he leaves her, crying.  
Later that day

Link was at his locker about to leave until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him somewhere private. Now they were alone.

"What the he…." Zelda covered his mouth with her hand which caused him to blush.  
"Why do you hate Mido and," she uncovers his mouth, "why do you hate me?" she started to cry again which got Link to panic a little since he hates seeing girls cry.  
"Uh, don't cry; I don't hate you, it's just…. I'm sorry… I didn't know you would actually care about me…"  
"What's that suppose to me?"  
"…. If I tell you something…. Will you keep it a secret… just you and me?"  
"Sure."  
"Not even your… friends can know…"  
"Ok?"  
"…Mido… he was my… sigh, he was my grade school bully…."  
"What?!"  
"…He…"  
"Wait! I need to ask you something first."  
_'Well that was rude…' _"Ok, what is it?"  
"Would you like to come over for dinner?"  
_'Well that was random…' "……."  
_"I mean, can you tell me this tomorrow?"  
"….I guess…"  
"After school?"  
"Sure…"  
"Sorry for interrupting, it's just I have to be home right after school and it would be great if you could come."  
"Ok…."  
"Great! Ok, let's go."  
"Uh, ok…."

While walking to Zelda's house Link was thinking of all sorts of stuff, _'What if I do something stupid? What if they ask about my parents? What would I say? What would I do? What if they don't like me? Ok Link, be as polite as you can and if they ask about my parent, I'll just have to make something up or something, they can't know the truth… not yet anyways…'_

They finally arrived at Zelda's house. Link whistles and whispers to himself, "Wow, fancy…."  
"I'm home! I also brought someone with me!"

Alissa ran down the stairs, stares at Link, and ran towards him. "Hi, I'm Alissa, I'm Zelda's older sister."  
"Uh, I'm Link. It's, uh, very nice to meet you."  
"Hehe. So, are you Zelda's boyfriend?"  
Both Link and Zelda blush.  
"No, we're just friends! I invited him over for dinner."  
"Great, now Link and I can get to know each other…" she winked at him.

"…Great…"  
They sit at the couch and began to talk.  
"So Link, tell me about yourself."  
"Oh, uh, well, there's really not much to say…" _'Ha, what am I saying, there's a lot to say, but I'm not telling though.'  
_"Ok, are you single?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, hehe."  
"No Alissa!" yelled Zelda.  
"Oh please."

After an hour or so with Alissa flirting with Link, it was time for dinner. They sat at the table, gathered food on their plates and started to eat. The main dish was chicken noodle soup; soup was the main dish Link almost always ate.

Zelda's mom asked, "So Link, do you like the soup?"  
He tried the soup, "Wow, this is really delicious… better than what I could cook."  
"You cook?"  
"Yeah. All the time."  
"Does your mom ever cook?"  
_'Oh crap! I was hoping they wouldn't mention my parents! Ok Link, think….. I got it!'_ "Um she wants to, but I think she does enough around the house. She cooks on special occasions, but that's all." _'Wow, I'm pretty good at this. Crap! I shouldn't be proud, I'm lying!'  
_"Aw, you're such a sweet child. I wish my children would be as sweet as you are."  
"Hey!"  
Link chuckles.  
"So Link, what does your parents do?"  
_'Snap! Ok think… think… ah ha!' _"Well, my mom's a nurse and my dad… he doesn't have a job."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"Well, he teaches…. Karate… sometimes…" _'Ok, so some of that was a lie but it __was__ true, kinda. My mom was a nurse, and my dad didn't have a job, but instead he was a swordsman.' _"So, what do you guys do, if you don't mind me asking?"

They started choking on their food while Link looked at them strangely. Zelda slapped her forehead.

"Oh, well, that's not important. Haha."  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"What? Are you guys secret agents or something?"  
They laugh. "No."  
"Ok?"  
Of course they had to keep it secret since they are royalty.  
"Well, it's ok; I was just curious…"  
"Link, I'm sorry my parents are such dorks."  
"Zelda!"  
"Well…."  
"Haha…"

Later that night, once they were done eating and it got late, Link had to go.  
"Well, I better get going."  
"Thanks for stopping by."  
"Thanks for dinner, bye."  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok, see ya." He leaves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, there's the next chapter and I got it done before I left for Senior trip XD. So, the next chapter won't be up for awhile since I won't be home so please R&R…………….. please leave a review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Memories

**Ok, I'm back from my trip and it was awesome (sorry for bragging but it was fun). I went to Washington DC it was an uncomfortable 15 hour bus ride, all I did was write, play my DS, and tried my best to sleep which was impossible for me…. So anyways here's the next chapter it should be longer than the other chapters, mostly because this chapter is a flashback of…. Oh, caught myself before I told you ok on with the chapter…. XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6****: Bad Memories**

The next day, at school.

'_Ok, today's the day I tell Zelda the truth, no more lies… lies… that's what ruined my life….'  
_"Um, hi."  
Link smiled. _'She always knows how to cheer me up.' _"Hi."  
"Sorry…"  
"For what?"  
"For starting another 'um hi' conversation…"  
"Oh, ha-ha it's ok. So, what's up?"  
"I'm sorry about yesterday?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I interrupted you when you were about to tell me something very secret and I was being very rude when I cut you off and…"  
"It's ok; I had a good time last night…" _'Well, at least she apologized.'_  
"Are you sure? You can hate me if you want…"  
"Why would I hate you? It wasn't that bad."  
"Ok…"  
"… I'm still going to tell you, you are my friend… right?"  
She smiled at him. "Of course, so does that mean you still won't eat with us?"  
"No…"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"  
"It's ok. You'll find out why I hate Mido so much after school… he ruined my life… ok, bye." He leaves.

The day went by quickly, now it was after school….  
_'Ok, I'm a little nervous, probably because I'm about to tell the most beautiful girl my biggest secret ever. Wait, did I just call Zelda beautiful…? Well, it's true… ok, where is she?'_  
Someone pulled on the back of Link's shirt and started to drag him somewhere where they can be alone.

At the park, by a bench  
"Hi."  
"Wow, I'm impressed, you didn't say 'um hi'."  
"Ha-ha. Well…"  
"Sigh, sorry, I'm just a little nervous…"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I never told anyone this and now I'm about to tell the most beautiful girl who…" He covers his mouth with his hand while Zelda blushes.  
"W-what?"  
"Well," he took his hand off his mouth, "it's true."  
"Oh, um, thank you."  
He clears his throat. "So, I need to tell you something. Um, let's sit over there." He points to some swings.  
"Hehe, ok."

They walk towards the swings, sat down and started to swing a bit.  
"Hmm, where should I begin…? Ok, do you remember what I told you yesterday?"  
"Yeah, you said something about Mido being your grade school bully?"  
"…Well, he wasn't always my bully…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We were friends for awhile…"  
"What happened?"  
"Well, it all started in 1st grade…."

_**Flashback**_

_Link was sitting by himself on a swing until someone started to push him. Startled, he jumped off, and turned around to find a kid with orange wavy hair with a big grin. "Who are you?" asked Link._

"_The name's Mido; Mido Kokori."  
"Mido?"  
"Yeah, so, what's your name?"  
"Link," he slightly smiles, "Link Foster."  
"Awesome, say, do you want to play tag with me and my friends?"  
"…You mean, you want to be friends?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok!"  
"Great, but first," he taps Link on the shoulder, "you're it!"_

_So the rest of the recess was Link, Mido, and his friends playing tag then the bell rings. During class Link and Mido always laughed about the stupidest things. They always got yelled at by the teacher which made them laugh harder. So, the goes by and it was time for their 2__nd__ recess. _

_They sit on top of the jungle gym to discuss the rules of 'the gang'. Mido speaks, "First of all, I, Mido Kokori, am the leader of 'the friends'." The other 3 boys, Ryan, Blake, and Jacob, started to clap. Link watches them clap then slowly claps as well. "Thank you, thank you. Ok first rule, we allow no liars in our group. The one think I hate most is liars. Third, we must know some things about each others parents."  
"Wait, what?"  
"What? You have parents, don't you?"  
"What? Oh…um…. of course I do…."  
"Ok, since Link's the newbie, why don't you start Link."  
"Oh, um, my mom was, I mean, is a nurse and my dad…. teaches karate."  
All the other boys say, "Wow!"  
"Does he ever teach you karate?"  
"Um, no, he's always so busy…"  
"Well that sucks."  
"What's that?"  
"What's what?"  
"That word…."  
"Oh, sucks? I don't know, I heard my dad saying it when he was talking about work or something."  
"Oh….well that sucks." The gang started to laugh._

"_Ok, tell me about your parents Mido."  
"Well, I got to admit, my dad isn't as cool as your dad but he is pretty cool for an old man."  
"Ha-ha… um, yeah, thanks…"  
"Anyways, my mom is a teacher and my dad is a doctor."  
"Cool."  
"Hey Link, maybe if your parents wouldn't mind, we could come and hang at your place and maybe your dad could teach us some karate."  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh, um… my parents won't aloud anyone to come over…"  
"Oh man, that really sucks."_

_So, the rest of the gang tells Link about their parents and what they do with them. After awhile Link thinks to himself, 'I am so stupid… I already broke one of the rules…. I lied… my parents are dead… but I wasn't completely lying…. My mom __was__ a nurse, but my dad didn't teach karate, instead he taught with swords. Well, I can't take it back now, otherwise, they'll think I'm a freak and stuff… I can't let that happen… I just hope they don't find out… man, I am so stupid… Ok Link, just go with the flow and forget about it.'_

"_So Link, what do you want to do when you grow up?"  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, what do you want to do Mido?"  
"I'm going to be a ninja."  
"A ninja?"  
"Yeah, ninja's know karate and I always wanted to learn how to break a brick with my head or with 1 hand."  
"Yeah that would be cool."_

_Later that day, school ended.  
"Bye Link."  
"Bye."  
Mido, Ryan, Blake, and Jacob rode the bus while Link was waiting for an old lady to pick him up, she owns the orphanage which is where Link lives. The lady, Ms. Gulila, comes, picked him up and drove back to the orphanage. Link hates the orphanage because for some reason everyone picked on him, except the adults of course. They arrive at the orphanage and he ran to his room while in there he gets a visitor that he doesn't want to see.  
"Hey loser."  
Link sighs, "What do you want Todd?"  
"Well gee, aren't you rude, didn't your parents teach you not to be so rude, oh wait, you don't have any, hahaha….."  
"Hey, you don't either."  
"Nah, my parents threw me out 'cause I'm too good for them but at least I have a relative here, unlike you."_

"Hey, is that something on your shirt!" Todd points to Link's shirt and Link looks where he was pointing.  
"Where?" Todd flicks his finger on Link's nose, which was painful. (AN: **I know that's the stupidest thing in the book but that's what bullies do)**_  
"Hahaha…. I can't believe you fell for that? Gee, you are so stupid." Todd and his gang laugh while leaving Link's room._

_Link thinks, 'The only good thing about my life now is that I finally made some friends at school. Sure my life 'sucks' here, but at least it's wonderful at school…. Hmm, what does suck mean?'_

_He looked through his room to find his big dictionary; it's about 5 inches thick. He looked for the word 'suck' and there were about 14 different definitions. 1 definition read 'a word used when something bad happens.' 'Well, that must be the definition Mido was talking about. Let's see another definition… 'to suck milk from the breast or udder. Hmm, where have I heard breast before?' ___** (AN: ok I know I made Link dumb as a rock but I don't know if little 1****st**** graders would know what a females part was yet… and sorry if you don't like hearing the b… word….) **_He looks the word breast up which also had a lot of definitions 1 read, 'the upper, front part of a woman's body' and another read 'one's feelings' Link thinks, 'Oh god!' his face turns red and he slammed the dictionary shut, ' now I know what it is!' He pushes the dictionary away from him. 'I don't think I'll look at a dictionary for awhile._

_A week has passed since Link got his new friends and it was a Friday and parent teacher conference.  
"Hey Link?" the teacher called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come with me…"  
"Um, ok," The teacher, Ms. Toola, drags him (not literally) out in the hallway to talk about the parent teacher conference thing, "Ok, what is it?"  
"Link, since you don't have parents and Ms. Gulila is too busy, I'm going to talk to you about school." He nods his head, "You're doing splendid in school but you need to be more social, talk to others."  
"But I have been Ms. Toola, I have 4 friends."  
She smiled, "Ok, well let's get back to class."  
"Ok."  
They walk back to the classroom and Link sat back at his seat next to Mido's desk. "Pssst, Link?" Mido whispered.  
Link whispered back, "What?"  
"What did the teacher want?"  
"…Uh, it's nothing, we were just talking about my parents…"  
"Oh… Is your dad coming, I mean your parents?"  
"Uh….. They already came…."  
"Aw man, that sucks… I really wanted to meet them."  
'Me too….' Link thought._

_School was almost over and it was the last recess. Mido, Ryan, Blake, and Jacob were standing by the jungle gym talking about something. Link slowly walked towards them. "Hey guys." They stop talking and looked at Link angrily, "Um, what's wrong?"  
Mido stepped forward, "You! That's what's wrong?"  
"What?"  
He pointed at Link, "You broke 1 of our rules!"  
'Uh- oh….' "…. How did you find out?"  
"We asked Ms. Toola if we could meet your parents and you know what she said?"  
"I could probably guess…"  
"Yeah, your parents are dead!"  
"…Yeah, I know…"  
"Dude, you're such a freak; it's no wonder you had no friends."  
"…I just wanted to have some friends…"  
"By lying?!"  
"Well, if I didn't you probably would have…."  
"If you would have told us the __truth__ we would have understand!"  
"Yeah but…"  
"Forget it Link, we're no longer friends!"  
"But…"  
"Come on guys, let's get away from this freak."  
"But…" Mido came up to Link and pushed him in some mud then kicked him so his face would be in the mud. As the 4 walked away laughing Link sat up and tried to wipe the mud off his face. 'I lost my only friends…. All because l lied….' For some reason, Link didn't cry…_

_The bell rang  
He was, obviously, covered in mud and while he was passing kids, they pointed and laughed at him. 'This was the worst day in my life…. Maybe by Monday Mido would forgive me and give me another chance to be friends…'_

_Monday, at school, first recess. Link walked out of the doors until someone tripped him. "Woah…. Ow…"  
"Hahaha….." Link slowly got up and looked to see who tripped him, it was Mido. "Hey Link, how'd the ground look? Hahaha…."  
"….Dirty…."  
"Hahaha…. Oh, by the way, the whole school hates you now."  
"What? How can everyone hate me...? Did you…."  
"Yeah, see I'm popular and I decided to tell everyone that you're a lying parentless freak who wasn't raised right. Hahaha…."  
"…Why?"  
"Its facts freak," Link looked at the ground, "now move out of my way loser." He pushed Link on the ground, yet again, and walked away laughing.  
Link thought, 'I guess I can never have friends, otherwise they'll end up hurting me… mentally and physically….'_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So, we've been enemies ever since, after that he always threw paper balls at me and pushes me around and stuff bullies do. So, that's when I realized it was stupid to have friends otherwise I'll end up getting hurt again… then I decided it's best if I stayed alone…" He looked at Zelda and his eyes widened. "Oh no, Zelda please don't cry."  
"…Sniff… w-wh.… sniff… cough cough…sniff… Well, what am I suppose to do, laugh?"  
"It's just… I don't like seeing you cry…"  
"It's just… so sad… how he treated you and how you… sniff…" She went back to crying again.  
Link took her face in his hands and whips her tears away with his thumbs and whispers, "Don't cry… I hate seeing you cry… I'm sorry…" She blushes madly and after awhile so does Link. He quickly took his hands away. "S-sorry…."  
"It-it's ok."  
"Sigh, I'm also sorry for…"  
"For what?"  
"Well, I lied to your parents…"  
"Oh… it's alright."  
"Well, now you know why I hate Mido so much and why I am who I am… a parentless freak."  
He stood up and so did Zelda. "Link, just because you don't have parents doesn't' mean you're a freak."  
"But I am a fre…." He got cut off when she hugged him.  
"Don't worry Link, I won't hurt you, you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you and I won't leave you."  
"Zelda…" He hugs her back.

After moments of standing and hugging Link began to blush, "Um Zelda?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but… um… how do I put this…"  
She looked up to see that they were now only inches apart, face to face. She blushes then backs away.

"S-sorry."  
"It's ok…um, so what about our deal?"  
"Deal; what deal?"  
"I said I would tell you stuff about me, now you have to tell me something about you."  
"Oh… well," she sits back down on the swing as does Link, "I have 4 friends; Malon, Saria, Elice, and Megan, and they all have a boyfriend. I'm guessing you already know who Saria's dating."  
"….No way! Why would she date that jerk?"  
"Well, I didn't think he was a jerk until you told me about him and Saria wouldn't know either…"  
"Hmph. I bet he acts all sweet and stuff around her but…. You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I think I'll sit by you at lunch at school from now on, see how he treats me when he's around Saria and when he's not."  
"….Are you sure?"  
"No, but we'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
"Uh, today's Friday…"  
"Ok, then we'll have to…. Wait, what? It's a Friday?!"  
"Um, yeah?"  
"Oh no, he's going to kill me! I'm sorry Zelda, but I have to go."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Sorry," he kisses her cheek, but I'll see ya Monday." He ran away while leaving a very red Zelda.  
She thinks to herself, '_What just happened?'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there's chapter 6. Ok, the dictionary part was word from word in my big dictionary except the first definition of suck that I made up. But I have this humungo dictionary that's 5 inches thick and it did have 14 definitions ….. Well anyways sorry about the breast thing I don't know when kids learn that word so if I made Link a real dummy I'm sorry I can't remember when I first heard that word and what my reaction was…. But anyways please R&R…………… I'm begging you to review! XD **  
_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Return for the Weekends

**I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last post the chapter; just a note this chapter won't be that long but not to short either, and the next chapter should be better than this one… but not longer but chapter 10 will be real long. I'm currently working on ch. 11 and the reason why I haven't been posting is for 2 reasons…. 1, my parent want me to do other stuff like scholarships and stuff 2, if I'm only on ch. 11 and I have writers block then it would take a real long time after ch. 10… Ok, I'll shut up and let u read ch. 7…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Return for the Weekends**

At Link's house

He ran inside, grabbed his sword, goes outside, gets on Epona, and rides on her towards Ordon.  
"Come on Epona, we're supposed to be in Ordon by 4:00 and it's already 4:30." She makes a horse sound…

They arrive outside of Ordon and it's after 5:00.  
"Let's go to Ordon Spring first; I know I'm supposed to see Fado but it won't' take long…" They head towards Ordon Springs and as it always is, it's beautiful. He gets off of Epona. "This is a perfect spot for you to rest up for a bit, right Epona?"  
"Neigh." (horse sound) She started to lick his face and he laughs.  
"You know, Fado is really mad at you for being late and here you are playing with Epona."  
He turned around to find Ilia walking his way. "Uh, well… it was a long journey…"  
"You need to find a better excuse for Fado than that."  
"Sigh, I know…"  
"So, I see you and Epona are still close…"  
"Yep." He strokes Epona's neck with a small smile.  
"…You seem… different…"  
"Really? It must be the new school I'm going to…"  
"Yeah. You seem more…. Happy."  
"…I am…"  
"I'm glad. I mean, you're actually talking to me and…"  
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I think I should get going… Sorry Ilia… come on Epona, let's go."  
"Sigh, ok. Bye. I better see you alive tomorrow."  
He sweat drops. "Ha-ha. Please don't say that…"  
"Te-he. Ok, bye."  
"See ya."

While Link and Epona were walking through Ordon, people started greeting them but Link said he was in a hurry. So, they reached the farm and saw Fado standing by a gate and tapping his finger and his foot. He had his back turned towards Link.  
Link gulps. "So, are you ready to get yelled at with me Epona?" She shakes head and snorts. "Yeah, me too…" Epona and Link slowly walk towards Fado. "Um, hey Fado…"  
"…Link…"  
"Um, yes?"  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
'_Uh oh, his voice is way to calm; I don't like where this is going.'_ "Uh…."  
"It's 5:15, do you know what that means?"  
"Uh… that you'll be a kind hearted person and forgive me for being late."  
Fado turns to face Link, "You're not just late you're an hour and 15 minutes late!!!"  
Link bowed his head, "I am soooooooo sorry…. I was just talking to Zelda and I didn't realize what…"  
"Zelda? Who's Zelda?"  
"Oh," he slightly looks up, "she's a…."  
"She? Well I'll be, you finally found yourself a girlfriend."  
Link stand up straight with a red face, "Hey! Don't get the wrong idea, she's just a friend," he looked at his feet, "a friend…."  
"Sigh, I'm sorry for yelling Link, but you need to be more responsible and pay attention to the time, got it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Now, as punishment for being late, you're going to work extra hard got it? Then Sunday you'll work in the morning and have the rest of the day off."  
"Ok, so, where should I start?"  
"I want you to clean out the pens."  
"What?! But you're the one who always…"  
"You were late." Link mumbles something while walking towards the pens. "Don't worry! While you're busy cleaning out goat poop, I'll watch over Epona, ok?!"  
"Whatever!"  
In the barn with all the goats

He goes in the first stall, cleans it out then moves on to the next stall.  
Once he got done he walked back towards Fado. "Ok, I'm done, now what?"  
"First, let the goats out."  
"Ok."  
He ran back to the barn and opened all the stalls and fence so the goats can roam around in the field. He walked back towards Fado again. "Ok, now what?"  
"Hmm, I want you to… clean the goats."  
"Huh?"  
"Brush them with this," he hands Link and goat brush, "then after you're done brushing them, carry them back to their stalls."  
"But I just let them out."  
"That's fine after you carry them in their stalls it'll probably be dark by then."  
A sweat drop drops down Link's face, "What do you mean by 'carry'."  
"Lift them up, like you're carrying a big box or something…"  
"What? But I…"  
"I don't want to hear it, do it now, oh yeah, I'll be watching, so you can't get out of carrying them."  
Link groans and snatches the goat brush out of Fado's hand. He walked up to a goat and started to brush it, once he was done with the goat he carried it back to the barn; these goat probably weigh over 100 pound so poor Link.  
_'Note to self, never be late again. Ugh! Only 29 more goats to go.'_

2 hours later, he finally got done and is extremely tired; it's already 8:25. He walked back to Fado who was sitting on a fence petting Epona.  
"Huff. Huff. Ok, now what?"  
"Hmm, you're done for today."  
"Yes! Ok, see ya tomorrow." Link and Epona left and they slowly walked back to Link's (Ordon) house. They finally arrive and Link tied Epona up to his tree. "Goodnight Epona."  
She neighs then he climbed up his latter which led to his old house; once he walked in his house a smile appeared on his face. He went to his bed, plopped down, and fell asleep right away.

The next day, there were some rocks hitting against Link's window early that morning. He moans, got out of bed, and walked to the window to find the kids standing outside calling his name. "Hey Link!"  
Link opened his window, "Hi Colin!"  
"Can you come out and play?!"  
"Sigh, hold on." He shuts his window, finds his old Ordon clothes, got dressed, walked outside, jumped off his ladder, and then he talked to Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth.  
"So, do you want to come play with us?" asked Colin again.  
"Sorry guys, but Fado is going to kill me if I…"  
"What?! Fado's not going to kill you, not until he goes through me first!"  
"Haha. No guys, that was a figure of speech."  
"A figure of what?"  
"What I meant was he's going to make me work twice as hard than normal."  
Beth says, "Oh my, we're so sorry Link."  
"Well gee, he's no fun.""  
"But I might come play with you tomorrow afternoon."  
"Aw… that's so far away…"  
"I'm sorry guys but I have to go."  
"Ok…"  
"Bye." He walked away.  
"Bye Link!" he waved back while still walking towards the farm.

At the farm  
"Well Epona, I think this is going to be another long day… you ready?" She snorts. "Sigh… Ok, let's go."

They walk towards Fado who was looking at the goats. "Hello Link."  
"Hi…"  
"So, are you ready for a busy day?"  
"Not really…."  
"Well to bad," he looked at Link, "I see you have your old outfit back on."  
"Well, I am in Ordon."  
"Ok, let's get started."

The day was hot and sweaty, nothing but work, a 5 minute break for eating and resting, then back to work. I was now 7:30 P.M. and they were finally done. "Ok Link, you may go."  
"Are you sure you don't need any more help?"  
"No, but thanks for asking."  
"Ok, bye." He left and walked through Ordon to see if anyone was out. He walked up to a family and started to talk with them. The kids wanted to play games with Link so he agreed just to make them happy. Later that night Link went back to his house since he was tired. He goes to his bed and plops on his bed thinking about Zelda.  
"I wonder what Zelda's doing? Maybe she's asleep or maybe…." He drifted off to sleep thinking about Zelda but before he drifted off to sleep he thought, '_What's wrong with me?'_

The next morning  
"Ok, today I only work in the morning." He did his normal routine, goes to the farm, and then works till noon.  
"Well, here's your money."  
"Ok." He gets his wallet out and gave Link 95 rubees.  
"Whoa! Fado, this is way to…"  
"Nonsense, you deserve it. No go enjoy the rest of your day off."  
"Ok, thank you." He ran back to his house. "Ok Epona, you can stay here and relax, ok?" she snorts. He smiled and walked through Ordon helping the people with their chores or whatever.  
"Hey Link!"  
"Hey guys."  
"Now can you play with us?"  
"Oh alright."  
"Yah! Ok, let's play swordfights."  
"Ok, how do you play?"  
"Hmm, you show us some of your awesome moves and we follow along."  
"So, you can't play it unless I'm playing?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok."  
In Ordon Spring

"Ok, we will be on the 'Horizontal Slash'. First, you hold your sword like this and slash." He shows them the move, Colin and Talo did it but Malo, the youngest one, fell down. "Malo? What are you doing here?"  
"I want to train too…"  
"Sigh. Does your parent know where you are?"  
"…No, but I'm with you so they have nothing to worry about…"  
"Sigh, that's not what I mean…"  
"…Fine, I'll go back home then!" He runs away.  
"Wait! It's too dangerous... Crap…" he looked at Talo, "Talo, can you go with him to make sure he gets back safe? 'Cause I know you're brave and tuff."  
"Ok!" He, then, ran after Malo.  
"Phew, I hope they'll be ok…"  
"Don't worry Link; Talo's brave but not as brave as you."  
"….. Aw gee, thanks."  
"Ok, show me another awesome move."  
"Hmm, well, there's 'Spin Attack' but that would be too hard for you…"  
"Show me anyways."  
"Ok." Link got in position and spins around with his sword sticking out. _'Wow! I actually did it! I perfected the 'Spin Attack'.'_ "Boo yeah…"  
Colin claps his hands together. "Wow! That was amazing! Ok, let me try."  
"No wait….."  
He did the move, but not so well, and he fell down to the ground. "Ugh, dizzy."  
"Ha-ha. Cough, sorry."  
"Gee, how come you make it look so easy?"  
"All it takes is some practice, but first you need to start small."  
"What do you mean by start small?"  
"Swing your sword, but not too much."  
"Oh! Like this?"  
"Yeah, except you're swinging it too much, don't just swing your sword around like a maniac, do it like this. Hi-ya!"  
"Awesome! Man, you're so cool!"  
Talo came running back with his wooden sword, although he already had it with him but still….  
"Back already?"  
"Yep. Ok, show me what you got."  
"Ok." He showed them his moves and they followed along, not to good, but not too bad either. "Hi-ya! Ok guys; that's all for today. I need to go visit someone before I leave, it's already 5:00."  
"Aw!"  
"Sorry, I'll come back next week, ok?"  
"Ok…."  
"Don't be so depressed, I'll come back…. Now, let's go back to Ordon."

They followed Link back to Ordon and went to their houses.  
_'Phew, ok last stop is sensei Cozen.'_ He goes to Cozen's house, which was in Ordon, and he knocks on the door.  
"Come in." He walked in and shuts the door behind him. Cozen's back was facing Link so he shouldn't be able to know who it is but… "I've been expecting you Link."  
"Um, hello sensei…"  
He stood up and turned to face Link. "Hello Link. Have you come to train?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok; get yourself ready."  
"Ok." 2 minutes later. "Ok, I'm ready."  
"Excellent! So, have you any new techniques?"  
"I sure do!" Cozen him gives Link a disapproving look, when your with Sensei Cozen you have to behave and not show real happy emotions… "I mean, yes, I have been practicing on a move I call 'Spin Attack' and I have finally perfected it."  
"Ok, show me what you got."  
"Ok." He got in position and does the 'Spin Attack'. "Boo yeah…"  
"Excellent work, but you seemed a little shaky, it needs more work. Keep practicing."  
_'What?! That was perfect!' _"Yes sensei…"  
"Ok, let's begin you're next lesson."  
"Ok…" _'Alright! Today's the day I fight with Sensei Cozen! I've been waiting for this for awhile now…'_

They stood in the middle of the room, sword in hand, and waiting for the other to make the first move. _'I know Cozen wont' make the first move so I guess I will.'_ Link ran towards Cozen and swings his sword and uses the 'Vertical Slash'. Cozen, of course, blocks his attack and pushes Link's sword away. He does the 'Strike Attack' but this time Link blocks his attack by doing 'Spin Attack'.

2 hours later  
"I believe you have gotten stronger since I last saw you; keep it up."  
Link smiled, "Really?"  
"Really."  
"Well, it's getting late; I better go. I'll see you next week."  
"I want you to be perfect by next week, ok?"  
"Yes sir; ok, see you later."  
"Yes, I'll see you soon," Link left, "very soon…."

He walked through Ordon saying his goodbyes to everyone then went back to his to get Epona but Epona was missing. "Epona?.... Epona? Epona?.... Epona?!" _'What if she's in danger? What if she….' _ "Oh! I hope she's where I think she is…"

He ran toward Ordon Spring to find Epona in the spring drinking some water; while he walks up to her he says, "Gee, don't you ever scare me like that ever again, you hear my Epona?" He starts to pet her.  
"What? I always take Epona to Ordon Spring before you leave."  
He turns around to find Ilia walking towards him and Epona. "Sigh. I should have known it was you… can you at least tell me next time?"  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"He-he. Were you panicking?" His face turns red in embarrassment.  
"I…uh…."  
"Ha-ha…. Well, here's Epona; I guess you should go before it gets any darker." He hops on Epona and smiles at Ilia.  
"Thanks. I'll see you next week, ok?"  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye." He leaves.

Later, at Link's house not in Ordon  
He puts Epona in her pen and goes inside his house. "What to do; what to do?" It was 7:35. "I guess I'll watch some T.V. Hopefully there will be something on." He flips through the channels and for some reason he stopped on a chick flick. Once it was over it was 9:25. He decides to go to bed…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, so the chapter was longer than I thought… ok so this chapter took so long because I was trying to do my FAFSA and something always went wrong with that; not to mention my parents don't like it when I type something unless it has something to do with school or college… so anyways please review! XD R&R ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**So, so sorry for the long wait it's just I'm about to start college and I'm busy doing other things so don't expect a quick update… but it's not like I'm the only one who has real slow updates some are almost done with the story and it's almost been a year since their last update… anyways here's the next chapter… oh by the way there's either 1 bad word in here or more I can't think but just a warning for people who don't like bad words…anyways I hope you enjoy… **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8****: Reunion**

The next day

Poor Link only got 4 hours of sleep last night all because he was too busy thinking about Zelda. He got up, ate, got dressed, and then walked to school. He walked to his 1st hour class and sat down in his seat. He plopped his head on his desk. He started to doze off but…  
"Um, hi."  
"Takepofunew…"  
"Um, what?"  
He lifted his head, "Thank you." He lays his head back down.  
"Uh, for what?"  
"Frainkamoop…"  
"What?"  
He lifted his head back up, "For waking me up."  
"Oh…"  
"Sorry; I only got 4 hours of sleep last night so I… yawn… sorry, that was real rude."  
She smiled, "It's ok; hmm, I think I know how to get you up."  
"How?"  
"Come with me."  
"But class will start soon."  
"Yeah, in like 12 minutes or so; now let's go."  
"Uh, ok."

She started to drag him somewhere… She buys a soda and sticks it out for Link.  
"Here"  
"Mountain Dew?"  
"Yeah, I know it sounds silly but…."  
"Well, in never had soda before…"  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't want to gain any weight or anything."  
"Ok, well it's just this once, ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah…" He drinks the soda without stopping while Zelda's eyes widened.  
"Whoa…"  
"Wow, that's some good stuff; thank you so much."  
"Your welcome; now let's go back to class."  
"Ok."

Later, lunch time  
"So Link, are you going to sit with my friends and I?"  
"I said I would but…."  
"If you don't want to I understand…"  
"No, I'll sit with you… might as well get this over with..."  
"Ok, oh by the way, I need to ask you something private after school, ok?"  
"Uh, ok…" _'Huh, I wonder what she's going to ask me. Is she going to ask me out? No, we barely know each other but still… I guess I'll find out later. It probably has nothing to do with me… yeah…"_

In the cafeteria  
They get their food then they head towards Zelda's table. "Hi guys, this is the new transfer student, Link."  
"…Hi…"  
Mido looked up at Link, "Link Foster?"  
Saria asks, "Do you know him?"  
Mido looked away and whispers to himself, "Hmph! I wish I didn't…"  
"What was that?"  
"I, um…" he looks back at Link with a fake smile, "it's good to see you again, Link…"  
Link and Zelda sat down; while Link was sitting Mido and Link were giving each other an 'I hate you' look.

"So Link, how's it been?"  
"Not much; what about you?"  
"Oh everything's fine… friend…"  
"Ha-ha, friend; who said I was your friend?"  
"Ha-ha, always the kidder…"  
Zelda thinks, _'I have a very bad feeling about this…'_  
"So, how long have you and Saria been going out?"  
"About 2 years… so have you found a girl yet?"  
"…No…"  
"Is that so? Well, have you made any friends?"  
"….." _'I knew he would do this to me.'  
_"Thought so, who would want to be your friend? I mean, you're too good for everyone else."  
_'Oh please'_  
"Aw, that's so sweet."  
"Yeah right…"  
"Hey, if she thinks it's sweet then it's sweet."  
Saria giggles while Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Later, lunch was finally over, and Link was the last one out. He walked out the cafeteria's doors until someone pulled on the back of his shirt and slammed him against a locker; luckily no one was around, well not for Link…

He opened his eyes to see Mido, who pushed him against a locker… still.  
"Listen, you probably understand why I was so nice to you…"  
"…Yeah?"  
"Well just to let you know, I still think you're a freak so don't think we can be friends."  
"Why would that cross my mind?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Ha, if only Saria knew who you truly are."  
He slammed him against the locker harder. "Shut up! I don't want you to say her name; you make me sick and I really hate you."  
"Well, we have one thing in common 'cause I hate you too…"  
"So," he finally lets go of him, "now we can just rewind all this and I can start over by making your life miserable."  
"Oh darn, I thought we could be friends again."  
"Ha, yeah right."  
"Besides, how can you 'make my life miserable' when you're always with Saria?"  
"You know, I'm not always with Saria… but anyways, it was nice talking to you." He punches Link's arm and leaves.  
"…..Whatever…"

Later that day, after school, at Link's locker

'_I hate this stupid fucking day; whoa Link, watch what you say…'  
_"Um, hi."  
_'She always know how to cheer me up'_ he turned around with a smile to face her, "Um hi to you too."  
"Ha-ha. Um, can we talk?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"Ok; follow me."

Somewhere private, now they were all alone. "Ok; what do you want to ask me?"  
"It's about… Saria and Mido…"  
"What about them?"  
"I'm worried…"  
"Why?"  
"Well, after you told me about Mido and the way he acted at lunch I'm just… I'm worried about Saria…"  
"Oh… well I wouldn't worry too much on the matter…"  
"But Link… what should I do?"  
"Sigh; don't ask me, I'll just say something stupid…"  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I would shoot Mido and find Saria another, better guy."  
"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Sigh, Zelda if they've been going out for 2 years and nothing bad has happened, then it'll be fine."  
"But…."  
"Stop worrying… I know he cares about her."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, after lunch, he pushed me against a locker and started talking about how much he cares about Saria and how I'm such a freak; you know, the usual." She started to cry, "Sigh, Zelda; why are you crying?"  
"I can't believe it…"  
"Can't believe what?"  
"I thought Mido was a nice guy… but now…"  
"Zelda… forget about me."  
"What? Why would I forget about you?"  
"I meant forget what he did to me."  
"But…"  
"Zelda… just keep thinking he's a nice guy… after all he is nice to everyone but me… so quit worrying…"  
"But, you're my friend…"  
"…." Silence…

"Ok…. So how was your weekend?"  
"…It was ok; I had worse…"  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, Fado, my boss…"  
"You have a job?"  
"Yeah, I'm a goat herder… sigh, I was late on Friday so Fado made me work harder than hell."  
"Oh dear…"  
"I know! Ok, since I have school I can only go to Ordon on weekends so I can do my job."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah, I also go visit sensei Cozen…"  
"Sensei?"  
"Yeah, oh, I forgot to tell you; I'm a swordsman and my dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman."  
"Wow, that's some dream…"  
"Hey; maybe you could come over sometime and watch me."  
"Ok, but first do you want to tell my parents the truth about, you know, your parents?"  
"Sure, when would be a good time?"  
"Well, I was planning to invite you over Friday but that's out of the question…"  
"Uh… what about tomorrow?"  
"Ok, but I need my parents' permission first, ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Well, I guess I should go."  
"…Yeah, me too… um, Zelda?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um," he started to blush, "I'm sorry about that…kiss…"  
"Oh," she blushes, "It-it's ok."  
"Um, yeah… bye."  
"Bye." He leaves.

The next day, at school  
Link was standing at his locker thinking when all of a sudden someone slams his locker shut.  
"Hello, old pal."  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't know, I just wanted to talk to the freak of the school."  
Link mumbles, "I'm not a freak…"  
"Of course you are; you're just filled up with lies. So, how much stuff have you lied about?"

"Thought so, you're such a fre… yeah good times, right buddy?"  
"Huh?" Link turns around to see where Mido was looking at and he rolls his eyes.  
"Hey Saria."  
"Hi Mido; hello Link."  
"Hi."  
"So, were you guys talking about your past?"  
"Oh yeah; such good times, right Link?"  
"Yeah… the best…"  
"Well, I'm glad you got to talk to your old friend again."  
"Yeah… ha-ha."  
"Ok, let's go."  
"Ok." Before Mido passed Link he ran into his shoulder and pushed him. _  
'Jerk.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, there's chapter 8… what a lovely reunion they had indeed… lol… anyways, I hope my next update won't take as long as it did last time; so sorry again……. Anyways, please review! Oh and if anyone can guess what Cozen means I'll give you a cookie it's a hint for what will happen later in the story if you can guess the cookie is yours… R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry

**Ok, so this was a quick update but a short chapter sorry, but I have more bad news I won't update the next one for awhile cause I have writers block well it's actually ch. 11 that I have writers block on so be shocked if the next one comes out soon… ok, anyways let's just read the short chapter…………..**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9:**** Sorry**

Later that day, after school

Link went to his locker, quickly grabbed his stuff, and went to Zelda's locker.  
"Hey."  
"Oh, hi Link."  
"Um, did you ask if…."  
"Yep, and they said yes right away; it seems they really like you."  
"Sigh, not for long…"  
"Oh please, they'll understand; it's not like… well you know…"  
"Yeah yeah, let's go."  
"Ok."

While walking towards Zelda's house, Link was thinking and panicking, yet again, _'What if they hate me and never want to see me again? Then they'll never trust me again! What would I do? What if they kick me out and say 'go away!' Then I'll never see Zelda again! What would I do then? Ok Link, for starters you can calm down…'_

At Zelda's house  
"I'm home! I also brought Link!"  
"Do you always do that?"  
"Only when I bring a friend over."  
Zelda's parents and sister comes running in the room all with smiles. "Link!"  
"Um, hi?" Zelda giggled.  
Zelda's mom came running up to Link and hugs him, well more like squeezed him. "It's so good to see you again!"  
"Really; I couldn't tell…"  
She lets go, "Sorry."  
"It's ok; um, I have something I need to tell you guys…"  
"What is it?"  
"Uh, it's about… my parents…"  
"What about them?"  
"… I lied… but I didn't lie completely; my mom was a nurse and my dad did teach with swords…"  
"What do you mean was?"  
"…My parents….. are dead…"  
"Gasp!"  
"They died when I was a baby… I'm sorry… I" but he was cut off by Zelda's mom who was hugging him.  
"It's ok Link; we understand." She lets go  
"But, I don't understand… I lied…."  
"Yes, but you told us the truth and I am so sorry about your parents."  
"You forgive me?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't we?"  
"I thought you would lose my trust… "  
"Oh please, we're not those kinds of people."  
"Oh…" he smiled.  
"So, would you like to stay for dinner Link?"  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
"Oh please don't go; you just came."  
"Yeah, you must stay for dinner." Said Zelda  
"Sorry, but I have stuff to do."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Well, I have to train extra hard; Sensei Cozen, I mean, Cozen wants me to work extra hard on my karate and sword fighting. I have to be perfect by Sunday and since I work Friday and Saturday all day, I can't practice than since I get little breaks and…"  
"You poor dear," Zelda's mom hugs him again, "you need to take a break."  
"I can't."  
she lets go, "I don't care what you say; you're staying!"  
"But…"  
"Now honey, you can't force him to stay; although, we would be happy if you did stay."  
"…Ah gee…. What if I come over again tomorrow?"  
"Oh alright."  
"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow then."  
"Ok, bye."

He leaves…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, I told you it was short so there you have it; I know it wasn't the best chapter but it'll get better in the next one so, I need to go look for my other notebook for my other story and try to get rid of this writers block but now I'm writing a story for my friend she wanted a story about vampires so I'm kinda getting force to write but I do feel like writing it…. Sorta……. Anyways please leave a review even if it's a bad one…… R&R **


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

**Ok, I lied the update is sooner than expected only because I wanted to end it with a good chapter than be back with another good one so this chapter will be the last for awhile unless someone can help me with the play I'm writing that goes with this story but nobody knows where I have writers block but oh well at least this chapter is long…. Ok on ch. 10….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10:**** Problems**

Link thinks, _'I can't believe they forgave me and so quickly too…'_ he was walking home until he tripped over something or someone tripped him since he heard laughter.

"Hahaha….. Just like old times, right buddy?"  
"Ugh." He got up to find Mido, Jacob, Ryan, and Blake laughing. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing; actually, to tell you the truth we were walking home, until we saw you walking by yourself."  
"Are you guys neighbors?"  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
"Uh, nothing."  
"How does it feel to live alone?"  
"….Why do you want to know?"  
"Just curious… hey did you know that I know karate?"  
"Ha, what; are you living your dream to become a ninja?" Mido throws a kick at Link but he just blocks it and tried to kick him back but Mido backed away.

"I see you know some karate yourself…"  
"Yeah, I also know how to use a sword."  
"Oh please, if you held a sword you would kill yourself, tch, wouldn't that be nice?" he glances at Link's neck and notices something, "Huh?"  
"What?"  
"What's that around your neck?"  
"….It was my mother's necklace… they said they found it on me before she passed away…"  
"… Uh, anyways, we'll see you at school tomorrow." He shoved Link and they leave laughing. _  
'Jerk.'_

Link grabbed his mother's necklace but did not take it off; the necklace had a pendent which was a triangle that had 4 more little triangles in that one triangle; 3 triangles were facing up but the middle triangle was upside down. **(Sorry, that's a very bad description of the Triforce if anyone couldn't put that together….) **

'_I'm not quite sure what my necklace is or what it means if it even has a meaning but I keep on since it's the only thing I have left of my mother…. It's very important to me and I would be very upset if something ever happen to it. It's the same thing with my dad's sword; I won't fight without it and it's important to me.' _

At Link's house

He ran inside, got his punching bag out, sets it up, and starts punching and kicking it. After a while he uses his 'imagination' and pretends that the punching bag was Mido; that's when he started to punch and kick harder and faster. "That's right, die! Hi-ya!"

1 hour later

"Huff huff huff; ok, now I need to train with my sword." He grabbed his sword with his left hand and a triangle thing glowed on his left hand and that's when his eyes widened. _'What in Goddess's name was that? It looked just like my mother's necklace… ok, don't freak it was just this once…. Besides I'm probably just imaging things…'_

He goes outside and practice for 2 hours

"Spin Attack…. Horizontal Slash…… Vertical Slash…. Strike…. and….. Final Blow! Hi-ya! Huff huff huff; phew, I'm gonna call it a day."

He goes inside, puts his sword down, and plops on the couch, "Man, am I tired…. Phew… man, what am I going to do about Mido?" he walked in the kitchen, grabbed himself an apple, and started to eat, "I can't ignore it, nor can I tell anyone…. Besides Zelda…. Maybe I should fight back, nah violence isn't the answer… unless he starts it… ok, I can't ignore it, I can't fight back, I can't tell him to stop then what the hell am I suppose to do?! Ok Link, watch your language; you'll never get Zelda to like you if you cuss…. I did not just say that…. I meant any girl… gah!" he threw his apple in the trash, thinks, then goes to bed.

The next day, at Zelda's locker

"So, how's it been?"Link asked.  
"Nah…"  
"Is that a good 'nah' or a bad 'nah'?"  
"Hehe, it's an I don't know nah…" Seconds later, her friends arrive but one of her friends, Elice, was depressed. "What's wrong Elice?"  
"Sigh, Joe broke up with me…"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, I mean he was ok, but I didn't really like him… he always thinks about himself; that no-good jerk."  
_'I wonder if Mido and her ex-boyfriend are friends. Ha. Well, I guess I should say something supportive.' _"Uh, don't worry; you'll find the right guy for you. You never know, there might be a guy who secretly likes you…"  
"Oh, hmmm…. You're single, right?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Hmm, sit by me at lunch, k?"  
"Uh…. Ok?"  
"Glee! Ok, see ya later, Link… hehe…" she skipped away.  
"Well, I guess she's over Joe." Said Saria  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think she has a crush on you."  
"What; but I didn't do anything…"  
"Oh yes you did; you used your hot body to get her attention…"  
"What? I'm not hot and no I didn't."  
"Oh please; you boys are so stupid."  
"Hey!"  
How can Elice have a crush on Link so quickly?" asked Zelda  
"Yeah."  
"Duh, because he's hot."  
"Why; do you have a crush on him Zelda?" both Link and Zelda blush  
"I-I don't have a c-crush on Link…"  
"Uh-huh, sure you don't…"  
"Well, do you have a crush on him Malon?"  
"Well, he is hot…"  
"Ok, I can't take this…"  
"Hehe, bye Link."

He left the giggling girls and thought, _'Tch; me? Hot? Whatever…. Hmm… was Zelda jealous? No way! Why would she be jealous? And why would I care if she was?'_

Later, lunch time

'_Crap; now I have to deal with 2 problems, Elice and Mido!'_

Link was standing in line getting his food when all of a sudden he heard someone shout from the other side of the room. "Hey Link!" he looked in the direction and it was Elice waving her arms to get his attention and she patted the seat next to her, "I save you a seat!" Everyone looked at Link and laughed while Link was turning redder than a tomato. He got his food and slowly walks towards the table. "Here Link, sit next to me."  
"Uh, ok." He sat in the seat she saved him but on the other side of him was Zelda.  
"So Link, tell me about yourself."  
"Um… I… uh…"  
"Well?"  
"Um, I know how to use a sword…"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, I also know karate."  
"Oh my Goddesses! You are so perfect!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, never mind."

The rest of 'the gang' shows up and sat down.  
"Ok, tell me more about yourself."  
"Uh…"  
"What's there to tell; his life is boring."  
"Shut up."  
"Why don't you make me?" **(if you watch anime/manga, there's that electricity thing that comes from eye contact between 2 enemies… which in this case would be Mido and Link)  
**"Uh, Link?"  
"Huh?"  
"You were saying?  
"Oh, uh…. Tell me something about yourself."  
"Me? Oh, well, I have a brother… his name is Marth and he'll be coming here in 3 days. He and Roy will be coming here Monday!"  
"Why haven't they been coming now?"  
"Oh, um… we keep it a secret…"  
"Oh…. Ok…"  
"Link?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know this is sudden but…. Will you go out with me?" Everyone at the table, including Link, started to chock on their food.  
"What?"  
"I want to go out with you so badly, please!"  
"Why would you want to date this loser?"  
"Mido!"  
"I mean, say yes buddy… haha."  
"Well, uh… I'll think about it…"  
"Sigh, ok…"

Later that day, at Link's locker  
Link was about to leave but Zelda showed up. "Oh, hi Zelda."  
"Yeah, hi…"  
"What's wrong?"  
She puts her hands on her hip. "What was that about?"  
"I said what's wrong?"  
"No, I'm talking about you and Elice!"  
"Oh, uh, I don't know… why, are you jealous?"  
"No!"  
"Then why do you care?"  
"…Well… Elice just broke up with her boyfriend and…"  
"Hey, I'm not the one who asked her out, she asked me."  
"Yeah, but still…"  
"Still what?"  
"Hmph," she crosses her arms against her chest, "never mind."  
"Ok, bye." He started to walk away but..  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Um, home?"  
she rolls her eyes, "Did you forget; you promised you would come over for dinner…"  
"Oh yeah, ok let's go."

While they were walking to Zelda's house Zelda brought up the subject Link didn't want to hear. "Are you going to say yes?"  
"Yes to what?"  
"Elice asked you out; what's your answer going to be?"  
"Oh… I don't know… I barely know her…"  
"….Well, she is nice...you should…."  
"Wait, do you want me to say yes?"  
"I don't know…" Now the rest of the walk is an awkward silence…

At Zelda's house

They walk in but Zelda said nothing. _'That's odd; normally she would shout her arrival and a friend she brought over….'_ "I'm back!" she looked at him with a questionable look.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was trying to be you."  
"Sigh…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"…Well, I…"  
"Link!" Zelda's mom came running towards Link and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you again!"  
"Really? I couldn't tell…" she lets go.  
"Sorry; you're just so sweet." She squeezes his right cheek.  
"Mom!"  
"Oops," she lets go, "sorry; you're just so cute!" he fake smiles.  
_'Cute? Not this again….'_ "Uh, yeah, thanks; I guess…."  
"So, are you staying for dinner?"  
"Uh, I guess…" Alissa came in and started to talk; after awhile Link looked beside him and realized Zelda wasn't there anymore. "Where's Zelda?"  
"She went upstairs to get Zac."  
"Zac; slow down!" Her little brother, Zac, runs down the stairs and spots Link. He runs in Link's direction and stops in front of him.  
"Hi, my name's Zac."  
"Uh, hi; I'm Link."  
"You want to come play with me?"  
"Well, I…"  
"Come on!" he grabs Link's hand and drags him to his room. "This is my room."  
"Cool…"

Zac ran to 1 of his toys and hands it to Link. "You can play with that."  
"Oh, ok; thanks…" He runs to his toys again.  
"Come here."  
"Ok."  
"Look!" he shows Link a little box.  
"Wow…..what is it?"  
"It's something Zelda gave me to take extra good care of it for awhile."  
"Zelda? What's in it?"  
Zac opens the box and Link's eyes went wide open and his jaw drops a bit. _'How can she have the same necklace as me?! Do I still have it on?' _ He grabs his necklace, _'Yep; it's still on, but how can Zelda have the same exact necklace as me… does it have a meaning?' _"Uh, did she tell you if it stands for something?"  
"Nope, she just told me to keep it safe and tell her if it starts glowing or something…."  
_'I wonder what she's hiding, and why does she have the same necklace as I do? It has to have some kind a meaning….' _He puts it back away…

Later, Zelda and Alissa joins and they played some board games, but Link was still busy thinking about that necklace, _'I wonder if I should ask her about the necklace…. Nah, I'll just wait till the right moment….'_

Later that night, dinner time

"Oh goddesses, I love chicken pasta bake!"  
"Well that's good to hear." They get their food and started to eat. "So Link, do you like the food?"  
"I love it! Its way better than what I can cook; you're an excellent cook Mrs. Harkinian."  
"Haha. Thank you dear, but please, call me Ruby. There's no need to be so formal."  
"Oh, ok Mrs. I mean, ok Ruby."  
"Ha-ha. You're so sweet and have such a kind heart."  
"Aw gee, thanks."  
"You're so handsome too, I'm surprise you don't have a girlfriend." He blushes. "I bet you would be the perfect boyfriend any girl would want."  
"Well, uh…. I don't know…. This food is good…"

Later that night

"Do you have to go already?"  
"Well, it's getting late, so yeah."  
"Ok, but come back anytime; you're always welcomed."  
"Thank you."  
"And if you need anything I'll be here to help.  
"Ha. Ok, bye."  
"Bye!"

The next day, at Zelda's locker

"Hey Zelda."  
"Hi Link; hey I'm sorry my mom embarrassed you last night."  
"Oh, it's ok; so, what's up?"  
"Always changing the subject and nothing much with me."  
"Move it!"  
Zelda rolls her eyes. "Oh great…"  
"What; who was that?" Someone came up behind Link and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find 3 girls smiling at him.  
Zelda asks, "What do you want Ruto?"  
"I'm here to talk to the transfer student. Hi, I'm Ruto and I'm like so sorry that I didn't talk to you before it's just… I'm so shy…"  
"No you're not."  
"Shut up! I am so shy, right girls?"  
"Right!"  
_'Oh boy, more trouble…'_ "Um, I…"  
"Oh my goddesses! Your voice is so beautiful! Tehe."  
"Um thank you? Ha, anyways, I guess…"  
"Oh my goddesses! Your laugh is amazing!"  
"Ok, as I was saying…."  
"Oh, sorry for interrupting you…"  
"Ok, I'm guessing you know Zelda?"  
"Yeah, I don't really like her though."  
"Hello; I'm standing right here!"  
"Yeah, and no one cares; come on Link, come hang with the popular kids."  
"Um… maybe later…"  
"Fine, come on girls lets go. Tehe, see ya later Link." She puts her finger on his nose and walks away with her friends.  
"Ok, that was creepy…"  
"Link, I think you've become a chick magnet."  
"A chick what?"  
A chick magnet… well, think about it, first Elice starts liking you and now Ruto has her eyes for you…"  
"Oh…."  
"You have problems…"  
"Gee, first Mido, then Elice, now Ruto what else can go wrong?"  
"What about me?"  
Link turns around to find Mido. "What do you want?"  
"I heard my name, so I was curious."  
"Well, if you hear your name coming from me than it means I'm talking bad about you."  
"Really, 'cause I swore I heard Elice's name…"  
"Well, I just think… since she likes me and all…"  
"Yeah, I think her ex must have hit her on the head which made her fall in love with the freak of the school, hey that's you."  
"Shut up!"  
"Yeah, like I would listen to you?"  
"Um, guys?"  
"Oh, hi Zelda. I didn't realize you were there, uh sorry about that."  
"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of saying sorry."  
"Well, at least I was being nice."  
"You? Nice? Ha; I'd like to see that."  
He punches Link's arm, "Always the kidder."  
"Always the idiot."  
"Yes, you are."  
"I was talking about you dumb ass."  
"Freak."  
"Jerk."  
"Liar!"  
"Moron!"  
"Loser!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Bi…."  
"Um, guys?"  
Both Mido and Link look at Zelda and say at the same time, "What?!"  
"Um…" (Sweat drop)  
Mido and Link look at each other still saying stuff at the same time, "Stop copying me! I'm not! Stop it!"  
"Gah, this is so freaky! Stop saying the same thing I say, freak."  
"Quit calling me that!"  
"What? A freak?"  
"Yeah, stop!"  
"Well, get use to it 'cause that's what you are."  
"Guys! Can't you 2 just get along again?"  
"Again? You told her?!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Once a freak, always a freak."  
Link stares at him for one more second that out of nowhere Link punches Mido in the face. Zelda gasp and backed away a bit. "I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"And I told you," Mido punches Link in the face, "to get use to the facts."  
"Guys, please…."  
Link was giving Mido a noogie (**of course not a friendly one)** until they heard a familiar voice than Link let go of Mido.  
"What's going on?" asked Saria

Mido says, "Oh, hi Saria, um I was…"  
"Gasp! Mido your lip is bleeding!" he touches his lip and looked at Link angry, "Gasp! Link your lip is bleeding as well!" Link touches his lip and also looked at Mido angry. "Ok; what happened?"

Link and Mido looked back at Saria and stuttered at the same time, "Oh, he, I mean, I… stop it!"  
"Ok? Zelda, what happened?"  
_'Oh boy; will Zelda tell the truth? If she does than maybe Saria will break up with Mido. Haha… wait… if that would happen Mido would just take his anger off on me…. Don't tell the truth Zelda!'_

"Oh… uh, they were having a weird contest…" Mido and Link looked at each other with a confused expression on their face then they looked back at Zelda and Saria.  
"What kind of contest?"  
"Well….you know guys… they do weird things; so weird, us girls don't even know what they're doing… see, Mido was practicing his punches or whatever and he accidently hit Link. Then Link was doing something and he accidently hit Mido. So, it was just accidents."  
Saria looked at Link and Mido, "is that true?"  
Mido and Link said at the same time, "Yep; just acting stupid." They looked at each other angry again.  
"Ok, come on Mido; let's go."  
"Ok." Before he left he whispered to Link, "Freak."  
"Why you…." Zelda pulled on Link's sleeve which calmed him down… Saria and Mido finally left.

"Well, that was…"  
"Freaky."  
"Very…"  
"…I'm sorry…"  
"It's ok."  
"No, it's not; I shouldn't have yelled at you it's just…"  
"You really hate him."  
"Yeah…" she touched his bleeding lip which made him blush.  
"Are you ok?" he nods, "Oh, I'm sorry." She removes her hand.  
"… Oh, it's ok."  
"Gee Link, your face is all red; are you sure you're ok?"  
"Uh, yeah; just still a little mad I guess…"  
"Oh…"  
"Uh, anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Ruto."  
"What? Oh goddesses, don't tell me you like her!?"  
"No! I was just wondering what her problem is?"  
"Oh… I don't know; she's always been like that."  
"Ha… Why is this school better yet weirder than my other schools?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ha, well, it's a good, bad, and weird school."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, it's good because I have friends, it's bad because Mido's here, and it's weird because apparently I'm a chick magnet… sigh; it's not even 1st hour yet and all this drama crap is going on…"  
"Well, I hope your day gets better."  
"No kidding…"  
"Well, we better get to class."  
"Yeah, before anything else happens…"

Later, lunch time

Link was in line getting his food when all of a sudden… "Move it!" he sighed then turned around to find Ruto and her friends pushing people out of the way so they could reach Link. "Hi Link."  
"Hi."  
"I have to ask you something."  
_'What now?' _"What?"  
"Sit with us."  
"Wait, that's not a…"  
"I don't care; you're sitting with us!"  
"Sorry, but I already have somewhere to…"  
"Well, today you're going to sit with the popular kids."  
"But…"  
"Come on." She, then, started to drag Link to her table.

At Ruto's table

"Sit!" she pushed him down on a chair then she sat next to him. "So, do you like this school better than your old one?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is it because of me?"  
"What?"  
"I knew it; you know what, we should totally go out. I mean, just think about it; we would be the perfect couple."  
"Uh…" he thought about for awhile then shuddered at the thought...  
"Great; it's official! You're my new boyfriend!"  
"What?!"  
"Don't worry Link, you won't have to sit with what's-her-face and her loser friends anymore."  
_'There's only 1 loser at their table who I want to kill…' _"But I'm fine sitting with them."  
"Well, you'll feel much better over here."  
"Sigh…" Link glances at Zelda's table and they were all staring at him and Ruto. _'Yeah, I knew this day would be weird.'_  
"Why are you staring over there?"  
"Huh? Oh, um, Elice… she looks sad…"  
"Oh, it's probably because her brother and his friend or whatever."  
"What?"  
She took a drink of her milk. "Did she not tell you?"  
"Well, she did mention her brother was coming over or something…"  
"Yeah, they was but they had a change of plans."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I heard they were coming but something came up, so they won't be coming till next year."  
"Huh…"  
"Say, did you hear about the upcoming play?"  
"Play; what play?"  
"It's a play for all the sophomores."  
"I'm not doing no play."  
"You have too; you're a sophomore."  
"So?"  
"It's required."  
"Sigh. So, when's the play?"  
"Next week…"  
"Next week? But I don't even know what my part I have to play…"  
"Relax silly, next week we get our parts; the real thing doesn't start till October or November."  
"Oh… uh, do you know what it's about?"  
"I don't know; we'll have to find out next week."  
"Oh boy… I hope I don't get a big part…"  
"Well, putting that aside for now, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Working…"  
"Can't you take off and spend the weekend with me?"  
"No."  
"But the girls and I was planning to go to the mall and I wanted to bring my boyfriend, you."  
"Wait a minute; I'm not your boyfriend."  
"You are now."  
"No I'm not…"  
"Fine, but when you change your mind, tell me."  
"Sigh…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, wow that was my longest chapter yet… so tell me how you liked it… and let me know if you want me to post on my profile the characters parts for the play… yeah I already know the parts, and whoever wanted a fight scene there you go lol it wasn't the best but at least Link finally gave Mido what he deserves… anyways tell me what you think of this chapter while I try to get rid of this writers block that I have and let me know if you want to be spoiled and see who's playing what in the play; review please! XD R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Parts for the play

**Okay, I know I haven't post for a long time but I can't think... So I'll give u part of the next chapter and try my best to get rid of this writers block…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11:**** Parts for the play**

Later, after lunch

"I'll see ya later Link, bye."  
"Uh, yeah, bye…" she leaves "Phew…"  
"So…" Link turned around to find Zelda with her arms crossed.  
"Oh, hi Zelda."  
"… How was your lunch with Ruto?"  
"Well, I found out that there's a play in October and we get our parts next week and I also found out why Elice looked so sad…"  
"What else does she know?"  
"Uh…"  
"Oh, I got a perfect idea, why don't you go sit with her since you're learning so much from her!"  
"Wait, what?"  
"You heard me or better yet, why don't you just hang out with her!"  
"Wait a minute; you're getting the wrong idea… the wrong…" _'OMG! It's been about a week since Zelda and I became friends and that's the longest I had friends… its first grade all over again!'_ "Wait, Zelda, please, you don't understand; she dragged me, I was force to sit with her…"  
"…Are you going to sit with her again?"  
"If she doesn't drag me into it, no…"  
"Sigh; I'm sorry."  
"Ok, so are we still friends?"  
"Of course!"  
"Phew, I was getting worried; I mean, it's only been a week since we became friends and well I only had friends for a week so…"  
"Oh Link, you won't have to worry; we'll always be friends."  
"Ok, well, I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you know anything about the play?"  
"Sorry, but I don't. I don't think anyone does…"  
"Why do all sophomores have to attend?"  
"Because our school is retarded…"  
"Don't you mean the principal?" they both laughed.  
"Well, anyways, I hope I get a little part."  
"You mean, they get to choose your parts?"  
"Yup."  
"Great; I hope I don't get the main part or anything…"

1 week later, Wednesday, after school, in the gym

All the sophomores were sitting on the benches listening to the director of the play.

"Welcome all sophomores! I bet all of you are excited to be in this play!" the room was silent, "Or so I thought you would be… well, the play is called 'The Legend of the New Born Hero'. It's about a young man who lived a normal life until 1 day evil attacked. A princess is captured and the hero must save her; and blah blah blah, you guys get it," the room was still silent, "ok, here are some papers that have your parts, so come on down and get one."

Later, all the sophomores grabbed a paper, stood on the floor, and chatting with each other about their parts.

Link and Zelda looked at their papers and Link's jaw fell, "No fuckin' way!"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm the main character!"  
"What?!"

The director cleared his throat and said, "I know you guys can read but let me tell you your parts anyways." He cleared his throat again, "Link will be the hero," Link moaned, "Mido will be the main villain."  
Link thought, _'Ha, that's the perfect part for him.'_  
"Ruto will be the princess, Zelda will be the annoying side-kick, Elice will be the princess's father and Sheik will be the princess's mother…"

Sheik raised his hand, "Um, why am I the mother and she's the father? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
"It's more interesting that way, having a girl play a guy part and a guy playing a girl part is definitely funny… Anyways, Malon will be the salesman, Saria will be the hero's friend who secretly has a crush on him, Chris will be the traveling mailman, Megan will be a servant…" then he started to list the other student's parts. "Ok, meet here again tomorrow for play practice."

Everyone started to leave while Zelda walked up to Link, "So, how does it feel like being the hero?"  
Link moaned, "Don't remind me…"  
"Hehe, I get to annoy you on your quest to save the princess."  
"Ugh, Zelda did you look near the ending of what the hero does?"  
"Um, you destroy evil?"  
"No, well yeah, but after that…"  
"Um…"  
"Sigh, I have to kiss the princess…"  
"What?! You have to kiss Ruto?!"  
"Hehe, hi Link."

Link and Zelda turned around to find Ruto with a wide grin.  
"Uh, hi…"  
"Guess what we get to do?"  
"Um, your dream?"  
"Tehe, correct; I hope you're a good kisser 'cause you're going to get the kiss of your lifetime."  
"Uh, yah?"  
"Oh Link, you're so funny; bye." She leaves while Link shivered in disgust.

"Don't worry Link, maybe you can somehow get out of the kiss by making something up…"  
"Like what?"  
"Well, you could always act all dramatic and right when she's about to kiss you, you can back away and say you can't be with her for certain reasons…"  
"Hmm, I like that idea."  
"Well, we better start looking over our parts, bye."  
"Bye."

Later, at Link's house

"Man, this is so stupid! Why do I have to be the main character? God, there's so much to memorize…" he layed down on his couch with his lines in front of him. "This is going to take forever to memorize…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that was chapter 11 I had to get it down in my notebook since I still don't know what to write about the play I'm at Act 2 and I'm stumbled…. Well, I'm going to post everybody's parts on my profile so if you want to check it just click on my profile and bam you should see it with all that other junk on my profile lol please leave a review! R&R**


	12. authors note

**Hey guys I won't be writing in this story but I'm not stop writing this story if you haven't noticed I am revising this story into another story 'High School Life revised' it's not much different than this story I'm just fixing up some grammar errors, even if there are probably still some hangin around, and adding the action into the story so if you like this story go check out the revised version of this I should have chapter 1 up by the end of the day :D**


End file.
